


Будем дышать так, будто у нас нет воздуха

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x23 coda, Fallen Castiel, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: История, которая начинается с яичницы и "Я люблю тебя", а кончается тем, что Дин понимает, что он идиот. (Ах, да, еще в ней участвуют пингвины, секс и Крымская война, но в основном все это не связано друг с другом)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	Будем дышать так, будто у нас нет воздуха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we'll draw in breaths like we don't have air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836611) by [casfallsinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfallsinlove/pseuds/casfallsinlove). 



Когда однажды Кас заходит на кухню и говорит «Я люблю тебя», Дин решает, что он шутит, и, возможно, это и есть проблема.

— Чувак, ты ее еще не пробовал, — хихикает он, и кладет яичницу на тарелку. — Оставь признания на потом.

Сэм испепеляет его взглядом, но в этом нет ничего нового, поэтому он игнорирует его, лишь тычет вилкой в брата и строго говорит:

— Ешь давай.

Дин предпочитает не видеть удрученного лица Каса.

Ночью он приносит Касу стакан воды, потому что даже через стены услышал, как тот кричит. Кас взял его за руку и попросил остаться.

И он остается — вытягивается поверх одеяла, скрестив руки под головой и, глядя в потолок, придумывает забавные истории о приключениях Винчестеров на охоте, пока Кас снова не засыпает.

Несколько дней спустя, когда Дин дремлет в библиотеке в крайне неудобном кресле (уткнувшись лицом в книгу), он не чувствует, как Кас набрасывает одеяло ему на плечи, и не замечает, как тот слегка касается волос на его лбу, но что-то все равно заставляет его улыбаться во сне.

Утром Дину логичнее предположить, что одеяло принес Сэм, и не упоминает об этом.

Они едут в супермаркет купить Касу какую-нибудь одежду, чтобы тот больше не напоминал бездомного. Улыбка на его лице, когда он роется в куче с уродливыми рубашками, почти заставляет желудок Дина сжиматься, но, конечно, это ерунда, иначе было бы безумием.

Затем Кас поднимает крайне сомнительную в плане половой принадлежности черную футболку с ярко желто-красной надписью «Ангел днем, дьявол ночью» на груди.

— Ну как тебе? — крайне серьезно интересуется он, и Дин не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз так искренне хохотал.

Оказывается, Кас пошутил, но Дин все равно покупает футболку, хотя бы ради выражения лица Сэма.

Неделю спустя Дин и Сэм покупают продукты, и в какой-то момент в молочном отделе Дин говорит:

— Нет, Касу больше не нравится ванильный. Возьми клубничный. И проверь, чтобы эта срань была натуральной, иначе нас ждет бесконечный гундеж. Клянусь Богом, в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так серьезно относился к йогурту. Ну, кроме тебя, а это о многом говорит... — он замолкает при виде взгляда брата — веселом и довольном, словно тот только что выиграл спор или пари. — Что у тебя с лицом?

Сэм лишь пожимает плечами, бормочет: «Ничего», — и толкает тележку к молоку, но этот момент неприятно оседает у Дина в животе, и его слегка и необъяснимо тошнит.

Позже на этой же неделе Кас натыкается, а затем развивает определенную страсть к каналу Discovery: он сидит перед телевизором и надменно поправляет нерадивых рассказчиков и ведущих, как может только тот, кто действительно, например, пережил Крымскую войну. Иногда к нему присоединяется Дин, потому что разве не забавно слушать, как Кас называет Флоренс Найтингейл «старушкой Фло»?

И вот когда Дин смотрит документальный фильм об Антарктике, весь его мир сходит со своей оси.

Ведь, оказывается, существуют императорские пингвины, которые спариваются на всю жизнь. Но каждый год они много месяцев проводят порознь, потому что у них разные обязанности и задачи, но затем они ползут сотни километров по льду и воссоединяются — просто стоят и, блядь, поют друг другу, тесно прижимаясь грудью. И все это кажется таким невозможным из-за постоянной опасности и монстров, которые пытаются их достать и съесть; из-за огромного расстояния между ними, которое словно разные миры, другие планы реальности, однако что-то всегда сводит их вместе, и... и Дин забыл, кого имел в виду.

И теперь он смотрит на Каса — тот в одной из толстовок с капюшоном Сэма, уютно устроился в кресле с невиданной для Дина простотой.

— На самом деле, Дин, всего примерно пятнадцать процентов пар пингвинов снова находят друг друга на второй год и лишь пять — на третий, — любезно сообщает Кас.

Насколько же это, черт возьми, трагично?

Все это заставляет Дина потянуться за виски.

Мир Дина шатается после, как он называет это в глубоких темных закоулках своего разума, «пингвинского кризиса». Тот рушится сам по себе, словно гребаная сверхновая, когда однажды вечером он внезапно и резко осознает, что действительно хочет трахнуть Каса в ближайшей постели (или на столе, на стуле — да на любой плоской поверхности).

Они готовят, видите ли, и Кас по уши в соусе для пасты — он на волосах, на его одежде и лице, но незадачливый кулинар улыбается.

— Дин, думаю, эта партия вышла удачно, на этот раз я не забыл помидоры, — чертовски мило усмехается он, и Дин в прямом смысле вынужден останавливать себя от какой-нибудь глупости, например, слизывания соуса со щек Каса.

Он сбегает сразу после ужина, игнорируя слишком знакомое нытье Сэма:

— Успокойся и просто расскажи мне, что случилось, прежде чем бросаться бухать до потери пульса.

Но он выходит из бункера не оглядываясь, потому что чувствует на себе взгляд Каса, и это, по правде говоря, уж слишком.

Ладно, Дин же не идиот, ясно? И давно осознает — то, что у него с Касом, отличается от всего, что есть или было у него с кем-то еще. Даже с Лизой. И именно это направляет «Импалу» к бару: сжимающий внутренности страх «о-боже-что-это-что-происходит-я-не-понимаю». С сексуальным влечением он бы справился. Ну, трахнулись бы разок или два, но только для снятия стресса и напряжения. Легко, непринужденно, совсем не обязывающе. Да, обычное влечение было бы хорошо. Только это так далеко от любого юста, или как там оно называлось в «Докторе Секси».

Итак, Дин заруливает в бар, напивается почти до полусмерти и снимает симпатичную сисястую рыжулю, которая всем своим видом обещает ему задорно провести времяНо как только все доходит до заднего сиденья «Импалы» (он же такой классный, и, ладно, мог бы быть и туалет в клубе), он коченеет так, как не замирал с момента потери девственности в свои нежные и крайне юные годы, однако на этот перед его внутренним взором горят идиотские голубые глаза и темные волосы.

Бедная девочка (Сэнди? Сьюзан?.. Нет, Софи, точно) хватает свою сумочку и отталкивает его, выскальзывая из-под его полуобнаженного тела.

— Прости, Софи, я просто не чувствую, что это... — смиренно пытается он объяснить, ведь ему действительно стыдно за этот обман, но вся вина испаряется, когда та возмущенно фыркает и огрызается:

— Меня зовут Люси, мудила!

А затем, выскакивая из машины, она определенно не случайно двигает ему по ноге своим каблуком-шпилькой. Такие дела.

Спустя некоторое время Дин возвращается в бункер, поджав хвост (он торчал в своей машине еще час, надираясь все больше... назюзюкиваясь? убухиваясь?..), слегка спотыкаясь, потому что, алё, его собственные ноги — ходячая опасность падения, сейчас три часа ночи, и он не ожидает, что Кас будет сидеть и ждать его. А Кас сидит и ждет.

— При-и-и-и-ве-е-е-ти-ки, Кас, — тянет он, и, какого хрена с его курткой, кто-то приклеил ее к запястью, потому что она не снимается.

Кас закатывает глаза и помогает — здорово, ведь Дин забыл, где его комната, и разве это не смешно? Ясно, что его воздержание от крепкого алкоголя со времен Чистилища отправило сегодняшнюю дозу прямиком в кровь и отразилось сильнее, чем раньше, и возможно, всю эту фигню пробормотал Кас, пока вел их обоих по коридору, потому что вряд ли Дин сказал бы подобное.

Потом они оказываются в комнате, и его матрас вспоминает его задницу, и Кас хмурится на:

— Если бы я мог ударить тебя, то уже набил бы тебе морду.

— Ну что, поговорим об этом? — спрашивает Кас, словно точно знает, о чем «об этом», и, наверное, хорошо, что хоть один из них знает.

Дин говорит «Нет», а потом отрубается, прежде чем слышит ответ Каса.

Все это ведет к довольно неизбежному выводу в среду днем.

Дин сидит за столом, потягивая пиво, а Сэм составляет каталог книжек или еще какую-то не менее скучную хрень, сидя напротив него. И тут внезапно на Дина обрушивается воспоминание о яичнице и взглядах, и «я люблю тебя», и, Боже, черт возьми, как он раньше-то не замечал?

Затем пиво хлещет на пол, и все, на что его хватает — разинуть рот, как золотой рыбке.

Он смотрит на брата почти обвиняюще, потому что в этом точно есть вина Сэма, но тот лишь пожимает плечами, улыбается, кивает, и ничего не говорит. Но совершенно очевидно, что понимает, и, ничего себе, вот же придурок (кроме тех моментов, когда он не придурок, и на Дина накатывает очередная волна облегчения, что он остановил Сэмми от попыток спасти мир).

Дин поднимается на ноги, явно направляясь в комнату Каса, и этот человек сидит, скрестив ноги, на кровати и, святые угодники, он, что, вяжет? Боже, так и есть. Кас — вяжет. И Дин действительно не знает, что с этим делать (но он уверен, что идея принадлежала Сэму, тот ведь — единственная знакомая Дину девчуля, которой придет это в голову), но затем Кас снова хмурится, откладывает зеленую пряжу и спрашивает:

— Дин?

Так что Дин снова выходит на авансцену и смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ты сказал, что любишь меня, а я подумал, что это шутка.

— Да.

О. Что ж. Да. Возможно, Дин ждал отрицания, однако, видимо, не стоит судить всех по собственной мерке.

— Но это не шутка, — продолжает Дин, и это не вопрос — разве что дилеммка.

— Нет.

— Не хочешь уточнить, язык без костей? — огрызается он, совсем не желая этого, но все же... м-да.

Кас уже стоит, и к черту личное пространство.

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Дин?

— Не знаю! — Дин поднимает руки и беспомощно опускает их. — Как насчет... Может, объяснишь, почему? Потому что, насколько я понимаю, твое... падение — это шанс стать человеком, начать все заново, и все же ты здесь, когда можешь быть где и с кем угодно? И ты, блядь, сказал, что любишь меня, чувак, а мне даже в голову не пришло поверить тебе. Это ли не доказательство, что я облажался, Кас? Ты знаешь меня, знаешь, что я не...

Но шанса объяснить, кем он не является, у него нет, поскольку внезапно у него в руках оказывается уже не совсем ангел, а на губах — губы, и, Боже, ему давно следовало закрыть свой рот.

Оказывается, его фантазии с соусом и близко не стояли с реальностью. Кас целуется так, будто отчаянно этого хочет, а может, и правда хочет. Может, к этому моменту они оба хотят. Сплошное месиво зубов и языков (Боже, язык Каса!) и следы от пальцев на теплой коже.

Они довольно быстро остаются без рубашек, и руки Дина скользят по твердой груди Каса, вниз к более мягкому животу, вокруг спины, тянутся вверх по позвоночнику, и это так отличается от объятий с женщиной — приятно отличается, потому что Дин действительно не может насытиться.

Вкратце, он задается вопросом, существует ли такая штука, как касосексуальность, поскольку, он определенно именно такой, но тут Кас подается бедрами вперед, и Дин забывает почти обо всем.

Так, стоять, как они оказались на кровати? Ведь они уже здесь, и Дин уверен, что ему в спину вонзается долбаная вязальная спица, но с Касом сверху ему плевать.

Времени, чтобы сбросить остальную одежду, не нужно много, и вот они кожа к коже, все горит, он ошеломлен, и у него голова кругом.

Они трутся друг о друга, как возбужденные подростки, но ничего, потому что впереди у них много времени для других вещей. Сейчас же им просто... нужно.

Дину начинает казаться, что ему и правда грозит аневризма, когда рот Каса скользит по его щеке к уху и горячо шепчет:

— Я люблю твои ужасные застольные манеры.

Возможно, это самые странные слова, которые Дин слышал в пылу страсти, но при этом он абсолютно уверен, что Кас может читать телефонную книгу и все равно заведет его.

Кожа блестит от пота скользит, и, о-да-прямо-здесь.

— Я люблю, что иногда ты ведешь себя, как незрелый подросток.

Кас, черт возьми, ты что творишь?

— Чувак, — хихикает Дин, прерывисто вздыхая, когда этот проклятый язык скользит по его шее. — Нам стоит поработать над твоими грязными разговорчиками.

Но Кас еще не закончил.

— Ты верил, что сломлен после ада, но все же держался ради Сэма. Я люблю тебя за это.

— Кас...

— Мне любо, что ты так и не дал согласие Майклу.

И теперь Дин не знает, уж не расплакаться ли ему, поэтому переворачивает их и глотает стон Каса, бесстыдно вращая бедрами. Они протяжно целуются, сплетаясь языками, учатся и пробуют на вкус.

— Я люблю, что ты не бросаешь людей, — бормочет Кас, и его пальцы, словно призраки, скользят по всему телу.

— Кас, пожалуйста, — молит Дин, но не знает, о чем, просто удовольствие почти болезненное, тянущее, отчаянное и примитивное, и он не в состоянии этого слушать.

Кас, не прекращая стонать, обхватывает Дина ногами и притягивает его ближе, пока между ними не остается и сантиметра, не заполненного друг другом и прикосновениями. Дин ощущает на своей шее рот, и почти надеется обнаружить к утру засос размером с Техас.

— Я люблю, что ты не... э-э-э, да, вот тут, Дин, Дин, о... не отказался от меня, — выдыхает Кас, словно больше не может сдерживаться, — потому что я никогда не бросал и никогда не брошу тебя.

И это все — все, что нужно. Медленно нарастающее жжение в глубине живота Дина становится ослепительным, раскаленным добела и таким сильным, точно до слез, еще два толчка, и все, он кончает на их соприкасающиеся животы и стонет так громко, что, кажется, его слышит весь Ливан.

Кажется он что-то говорит — что-то безумное, смешное и откровенное, типа: «Кас, о, Боже, я тоже тебя люблю», но он так измучен, у него дрожат руки и ноги, и когда Кас кончает, это почти слишком.

Дин всхлипывает и падает рядом с Касом, нежно целует его, отбрасывает проклятое вязание и натягивает на них одеяло. Плевать на подсыхающую сперму. Искупаться можно и позже. Ничто больше не важно, кроме этого момента и звука их дыхания.

Когда однажды Кас заходит на кухню и говорит: «Я люблю тебя», Дин знает, что он не шутит, и, возможно, это никогда не было проблемой.


End file.
